


Frodo the Squirrel

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Animals, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Frodo as a Squirrel, Gen, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: For much of his squirrelly life, Frodo had his knothole. But there’s one problem: his acorn has been chewed on. Only when he asks around for the culprit, he ends up meeting Pearl the red squirrel. What mysteries could lurk here that he wasn’t aware of.This is an Animal!Fic. New, revised ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
> The idea just came to me. Let’s see how it goes. :)

Frodo lived a splendid, peaceful life inside his knothole. Oh, how he loved to sleep in when the weather was cool. He was a very good grey squirrel, minding his business… oh. The sun was up. He yawned full and loudly. Well, time to forage for nuts, as long as the hawks weren’t around…

He scurried out of his hole. Still no sign of owls. But he had to be quick, if he was to restore his nuts… only to find someone else digging into his hole. His beautiful, beautiful hole. Oh, he would get them for that.

He chattered towards the pesky chipmunk. It was Lotho. The screwy chipmunk. In a vain effort to chase after him, Lotho escaped, fleeing up a large tree. _Good._ Frodo thought. The hole is mine. And there was the acorn, half-eaten. Oh, who was next? Who? Oh, there were his chipmunk buddies. Maybe they would resolve this issue.

 _Hey._ He chattered. _Does anyone know who chewed my acorn?_

 _He’s over there._ The chipmunks chirped. _Goodbye!_ They scurried away.

Frodo stopped and looked. Oh, there were his faithful friends, Samwise the badger and their weasel companions Merry and Pippin. Frodo rushed over to them at once, only to get crazed looks from Merry and Pippin.

 _Hey._ Frodo chattered. _Do you know who took my nuts?_

 _Eh. Do you?_ Merry and Pippin said back.

 _Go ask around. I’m busy searching for Rosie._ Sam told him. He was being sincere.

 _Eh. Thanks._ Frodo said. That didn’t resolve his problems. But then, Sam must have had a crabby morning.

 _I’m sorry, Frodo. It’s been a rough morning._ Sam cried.

 _It’s all right, Sam. I’m…_ but Frodo’s chattering stopped upon seeing a lady red squirrel. Should he talk to her? _I’ll be right back._ He chattered to his friends. In a few bounds, he approached the red squirrel, clicking his teeth. _Hey. Would you—_

 _Humph!_ The red squirrel bounded off.

 _Okay. Nice meeting you._ Frodo hopped over to a female grey squirrel. He chirped again. _Hey. What’s up with you?_

 _Frodo, you’re a brave squirrel. Please find someone else. I already have my mate._ The female grey squirrel told him.

 _But…_ Frodo about had enough of this. He wanted his throw his chewed acorn away. And he did, with the acorn thumping on the head of Pearl, the red squirrel. Frodo backed up. He knew what was about to happen next.

 _Frodo._ Pearl was mad now.

_I’m sorry, Pearl. I…_

_Get back here. Now!_

And the chase was on. Frodo and Pearl moved from one side of the tree to another, sometimes bouncing off of Sam the badger’s head and other times being chased by the weasels Merry and Pippin. To everyone’s surprise – or not surprised – Frodo and Pearl landed on top of each other, with Pearl planting a kiss on Frodo’s soft, fuzzy grey cheek. Frodo moved back. He was stunned by her reaction.

 _I knew you’d come…_ Pearl said.

 _I didn’t… Pearl, we can’t be together…_ Frodo told her.

 _Are you still afraid?_ Pearl said. _You don’t want to end up alone, do you?_

 _No._ Frodo chattered. _But we need to think this through. We’re squirrels and that…_

 _Oh, I knew you’d love me._ Pearl said, rushing up to Frodo.

 _No. Wait! Please!_ Frodo cried, scampering off and disrupting the peace and quiet. All he wanted to do was scamper back to his tree, his knothole and his nuts… until he crashed to the ground, landing in a heap before Pearl. _Heh heh! Pearl. I really think…_

 _We’re mated!_ Pearl embraced him in a tight hug.

 _Less likely,_ Frodo said. He shook himself off, before smiling at Pearl _. So does this mean we’re mated?_

 _Humph!_ Pearl said, swatting her tail in Frodo’s face.

Well, of all the things that had to happen to him. Wait, maybe he should talk with Pearl? Yes, that sounded like a good idea in Frodo’s mind. _Pearl, wait! Pearl!_ Only seconds late his lips touched Pearl’s lips. It was embarrassing and awkward. _Sorry._

 _Pearl…_ How was he going to put it? _The kiss was great and all, but I love my knothole and my acorns._

 _You can have those. Do you love me?_ Pearl asked him.

 _I’m not sure if I do. I mean…_ Frodo was confused.

 _Frodo, I can wait. If that’s what you want,_ Pearl said.

 _I’d like that,_ Frodo said. He was a squirrel after all. Just now what was he to do with his life? Well, Pearl did look beautiful. So sweet and kind… so generous… how was he going to trust his instincts? Well, it wasn’t too late to start.

Months Later…

Well, Frodo still had his nuts, acorns, berries and his knothole. They were enough to complete him. And that was good.

 _Frodo._ It was Pearl. Frodo had learned to accept her as a guest and friend. But at the end of the day… _Would you like to see them off? Our children are ready to leave the nest._

Frodo sighed. He had a good life as a squirrel. _Yes, I am._ He watched from his knothole as his mature squirrel children wandered off into the woods on their own. And for once he was happy to have the life he lived. It was good to be a squirrel. That much was clear.

The End.


End file.
